Dragon's Breath
by Zang Bluetterfly
Summary: Harry sakit aneh. Menurut Snape, dia menderita Demam-Musim-Panas-Yang-Susah-Disembuhkan. Hanya menyerang satu dari sepuluh milyar penduduk. Butuh Napas Naga untuk meracik ramuan obatnya. Tapi di mana Napas Naga bisa didapatkan tanpa bunuh diri duluan? Untung ada Draco.


**Title : Dragon's Breath**

**Characters : Harry, Draco, Snape**

**Summary : Harry sakit aneh. Menurut Snape, dia menderita Demam-Musim-Panas-Yang-Susah-Disembuhkan. Hanya menyerang satu dari sepuluh milyar penduduk. Butuh Napas Naga untuk meracik ramuan obatnya. Tapi di mana Napas Naga didapatkan tanpa bunuh diri duluan? Untung ada Draco.**

**Genre : Humor**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter and co milik JK Rowling.**

**.-.-.**

Madam Pomfrey, matron rumah sakit Hogwarts yang sangat berpengalaman, khawatir dengan keadaan Harry. Wanita tua itu sudah biasa menangani pasien dengan berbagai jenis keluhan dan rintihan, dari murid yang wajahnya dipenuhi bulu dan berekor (seperti kasus Hermione dulu), tulang lenyap sampai tubuh membatu. Sebenarnya yang dialami Harry tidak sampai sebegitu hebohnya, tapi bikin orang lain cemas.

Sudah beberapa hari ini Harry menggigil kedinginan, badan lemah, letih, lesu dan loyo, tidak bertenaga dan tidak pula bergairah. Pemuda tujuh belas tahun menginjak delapan belas itu hanya bisa terbaring di kasur. Bangun pun sulit sekali.

"Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang, Nak?" tanya Pomfrey sabar. Wajah tuanya yang biasanya tampak galak kini diliputi kegelisahan. Dengan efisien wanita itu menempelkan tangan di dahi panas Harry.

Harry mengerjabkan mata. Bahkan melek saja menguras tenaganya. "Masih pusing. Kepala saya berdenyut-denyut."

"Itu efek samping dari lemas dan demammu," ujar sang matron.

Harry memejamkan mata lagi. Bau rumah sakit yang sudah sangat dikenalinya membuatnya sedikit lega. Pemuda itu tidak menyukai rumah sakit, tapi entah kenapa rumah sakit sangat menyukainya. Anehnya, aura rumah sakit Hogwarts membuatnya agak tenang, seperti kembali ke rumah. Pikiran semacam ini membuat Harry ngeri. Tentu saja sebisa mungkin dia menghindari tempat orang sakit itu. Apa daya, gravitasinya terlalu kuat.

"Kalau dalam tiga hari kau tidak membaik, aku terpaksa mengirimmu ke St. Mungo," gumam Pomfrey setelah mengecek Harry dengan tongkat sihirnya.

Harry merasakan desiran kayu tongkat ke kening, leher dan perutnya. Beberapa mantra membuatnya hangat dan nyaman. Namun kata 'St. Mungo' membuatnya tersentak. "Jangan! Tolong, jangan kirim saya ke sana," pintanya panik. Mata hijaunya terbuka dan jelalatan memandangi wajah Pomfrey. "Saya akan sembuh. Sungguh!"

Harry benar-benar tidak ingin ke rumah sakit warga sihir itu. Lain cerita kalau dia hanya warga sipil biasa. Dengan reputasinya, entah berita apa yang bakal muncul di koran kalau sampai ada yang tahu dia berobat ke sana. Para dokter pun pasti bakal heboh. _Euphoria_ kemenangan _atas Final Battle_ masih terasa sampai sekarang. Harry tidak ingin lebih menarik perhatian lagi.

Tanpa sadar tangan Harry berusaha menggapai lengan jubah Pomfrey. Kepalanya makin berdenyut-denyut setelahnya.

Pomfrey menggeleng tegas. "Nak, kalau pilih sembuh atau mati?" tanyanya.

"Saya pilih sembuh di sini," balas Harry tangkas meski suaranya parau.

Harry tidak mengerti kenapa dia sampai sakit. Dia hanya makan makanan yang disediakan peri rumah Hogwarts. Jajanan pun hanya dari Hermione, yang dimakan bertiga dengan Ron. Dua sahabatnya baik-baik saja. Harry muntah, sakit perut dan akhirnya berakhir di rumah sakit Hogwarts. Untung ini masih semester awal, saat pelajaran belum membuatnya terlalu sibuk. Pemugaran Hogwarts memang menyita energi dan sihir banyak penyihir, termasuk staf guru sekolah itu sendiri. Keadaan ini membuat Harry bersyukur.

Tiap sore Hermione dan Ron selalu menjenguknya. Pasangan itu seringnya tampak capek saat mereka tiba di tempat tidur Harry.

"Rasanya tidak ada lagi sihir yang tersisa di tubuhku," erang Ron. "Padahal aku hanya merenovasi ruang bawah tanah dekat kantor Snape."

Hermione mendelik. "Oh, kau berlebihan," tangkisnya, meski gerakan lesunya menyingkirkan anak rambut dari wajahnya menandakan gadis itu juga lelah. Harry memperhatikan tapi tidak mampu menyampaikan bahwa dia yakin perkataan Ron ada benarnya.

"Aku ingin ikut," balas Harry lemah.

Hermione memutar mata. Dia membantu menarik selimut Harry yang melorot. "Kau bahkan tidak kuat bangun. Bagaimana bisa berdiri dan mengayunkan tongkat?" tukasnya tegas.

Waktu yang diberikan Pomfrey pada mereka hanya sepuluh menit. Ron bercerita tentang renovasi Hogwarts, dan Hermione –bisa diduga- bercerita tentang pelajaran. Penyihir pintar itu nyaris mengeluarkan buku pe-er untuk Harry ketika Ron berkomat-kamit tanpa suara dari seberang tempat tidur, wajahnya bergerak-gerak aneh, antara ekspresi orang kena kutuk Kaki Jelly dan kesemutan. Yang menakjubkan, nyali Hermione bisa ciut karenanya.

"Waktu makan malam hampir tiba," cetus Ron. Pemuda tinggi dan tegap itu membasahi bibir membayangkan hidangan yang akan dimakan. Sepertnya para peri rumah berusaha berkali-kali lipat untuk menyediakan hidangan yang enak untuk para penghuninya. Makhluk-makhluk itu tahu bahwa semuanya bekerja keras untuk sekolah. Kompensasi dari pekerjaan melelahkan mereka, kata Ron, adalah makanan lezat dan bergizi.

"Aku tidak lapar," kata Harry serak.

"Kau harus makan," tegas Hermione, menolak erangan 'Tidak!' dari Harry. "Meski aku harus menyeretmu bangun seperti kemarin-kemarin."

Ron mendadak kelihatan cemas. "Hermione benar, sobat. Kalau minta sembuh, kau harus makan. Jujur saja Harry, kau membuatku takut. Mum sampai berkata akan menjengukmu."

"Kebetulan daya tahan tubuhku melemah. Yah, kemarin-kemarin aku kan tidak pernah sakit. Sakitnya ditahan sampai sekarang," balas Harry muram.

"Pokoknya jangan sampai kau mati kelaparan," tukas Ron mengingatkan. Harry merasa tersentuh, apalagi kalau melihat wajah Ron yang bintiknya nyaris sama banyaknya dengan bintang di langit itu sampai mengkerut dan hidung panjangnya mengeluarkan bunyi 'srot srot', pertanda dia khawatir.

Ramuan obat membuat Harry sering tidur. Kadang dia merasa sadar saat matanya terpejam, seperti berada di dunia antara. Kadang mimpi absurd pun gemar berkunjung, seperti bobot tubuhnya naik berkilo-kilo gara-gara terbaring terus di ranjang sampai akhirnya dia segemuk Slughorn, atau saat melihat cermin tiba-tiba saja Harry mendapati rambutnya sepanjang rambut Snape. Mimpi-mimpi itu membuatnya ketakutan. Begitu membuka mata dan menyadari bahwa dia masih langsing, rambutnya masih pendek dan hidungnya tidak sepanjang tongkat sihirnya, Harry menghembuskan napas lega.

Siang itu Harry mimpi bermain Quidditch. Snitch yang diincarnya tidak tampak meski dia sudah terbang berkeliling lapangan dua puluh kali. Ada Bludger yang hampir mengenai lengannya. Bukannya mendengar desingan yang akrab di telinga, ada bunyi 'swooosh' disertai panas menyerempet ujung Firebolt-nya. Harry menoleh, tepat ketika akhirnya tahu bahwa si Bludger tidak lagi cuma bola besar berat, tapi bola api berwarna merah. Seeker itu berteriak dan terperanjat ketika mendadak api Bludger membesar, mengejarnya melintasi lapangan. Tidak ada yang memperhatikannya panik. Si api semakin mendekat. Harry memacu sapunya lebih kencang…lebih kencang lagi…dan lagi…

Tubuh Harry mengejang.

Dia terbangun.

Sambil terengah-engah Harry memandang ruang _infirmary_ itu dengan nyalang. Kegugupannya sirna mengetahui dirinya berbaring aman di ranjang, selimut kusut berkumpul di kaki. Yang menyebalkan ketika sakit adalah mimpi-mimpi aneh itu. Harry memutuskan dia tak akan benar-benar tidur kalau tidak benar-benar ngantuk.

Gerakan tak jauh darinya mengalihkan perhatian Harry. Ada dua bayangan. Harry yakin bayangan putih kehitaman yang satu adalah Madam Pomfrey. Yang satunya lagi lebih putih dan panjang. Mengerahkan seluruh tenaga, Harry mengambil kacamata di meja sebelah tempat tidurnya.

Ternyata ada Draco Malfoy di sana.

Remaja pirang itu meringis saat Pomfrey menyeka luka di kaki kirinya. Gumpalan-gumpalan kapas dengan bercak darah membentuk gundukan kecil di piringan perak sang matron. Harry tersenyum lemah mendengar desisan tertahan Draco. Seperti yang bisa ditebak, Pomfrey tidak mempedulikan rintihan Draco dan terus membasuh lukanya.

"Sabarlah, Mr. Malfoy. Kalau tidak dibersihkan, akan infeksi dan lama sembuhnya," ujar wanita itu kalem.

"Bagaimana kalau lukanya dibuat Membeku?" usul Draco takut-takut. Tampang pongahnya hilang seketika. Terbukti Pomfrey salah satu dari orang paling menakutkan di Hogwarts.

"Luka sekecil ini tidak perlu mantra itu."

Mereka bertiga tahu luka Draco tidak kecil. Draco hendak mengeluh lagi ketika Pomfrey menekan bagian tepi lukanya keras-keras. Bocah itu mengerang.

"Nah, tunggu," perintah Pomfrey. Suaranya penuh wibawa sehingga Draco pun tidak berani bercicit. "Lihat, aku sudah menyihir lukamu. Tidak akan ada bekasnya, hanya memar samar-samar yang akan hilang dalam beberapa hari. Coba gerakkan pergelangan kakimu. Ya, bagus, seperti itu. Tidak sakit, kan? Oh terasa sakit sedikit. Tidak, Mr. Malfoy, tidak sesakit digigit Hippogriff!"

Dengan tertatih, Draco bangkit dan hendak keluar. Dia harus melewati deretan ranjang, termasuk ranjang Harry. Tanpa sengaja matanya bertemu mata Harry. Dua remaja itu sama-sama membeku, tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapan dari masing-masing.

Draco jadi kikuk. Dia ingin melengos dan pura-pura tidak tahu, tapi dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Bagaimana pun Harry sudah bicara pada sidangnya, menyelamatkan Draco dan ibunya dari Azkaban. _The Savior_ itu juga menyelamatkan nyawanya dari Fiendfyre.

Harry mengangguk sedikit. Ragu-ragu Draco membalasnya. Pemuda pirang itu bimbang, kemudian menepiskannya dan menghampiri ranjang Harry.

"Kau sakit apa, Potter?" tanyanya kaku.

Harry mengusap hidungnya. "Demam," gumamnya lirih. "Kau kenapa?"

"Jatuh saat berusaha menyingkirkan reruntuhan dekat gerbang," jawab Draco.

Barulah Harry menyadari dari lengan kurus Draco ada banyak bekas goresan luka. Mudah melihatnya dari posisinya di tempat tidur karena mantan musuhnya itu berdiri.

Draco mendengus melihat Harry menatap lengannya. Ada horror di mata hijaunya yang terlindung kacamata. "Pasti kau mikir macam-macam," gertaknya sembari menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. Tetap saja itu tidak menyembunyikan bekas luka memanjang dekat pergelangan tangannya.

Mata Harry menyipit. "Tidak," bantahnya.

"Bohong."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kau kenapa?" tanya Harry akhirnya.

Sesungguhnya Harry merasa canggung bertemu lagi dengan Draco. Sejarah mereka seindah kaktus, penuh duri, dan bukan hal yang menyenangkan untuk dibicarakan. Terlebih Harry tidak dalam kondisi gagah dan mengesankan saat itu. Herannya, Harry tidak merasa terlalu lemas lagi. Mungkin inilah efek ketemu musuh. _Well_, mantan musuh. "Duduklah. Ada kursi."

Draco mengernyitkan hidung dan mengerucutkan bibir. "_Well_, oke."

"Ron tidak sampai terluka sepertimu," ujar Harry. Kepalanya masih pening tapi suaranya tidak lagi sengau.

Draco membuang muka. "Weasley bisa mengarahkan bebatuan dengan kibasan tongkat, tapi Kementrian memangkas kesaktian tongkatku untuk satu tahun. Sebagai masa percobaan," ujarnya pahit. "Jadi aku memindahkan reruntuhan dengan mengangkatnya. Pakai tangan."

Harry terdiam. Pantas saja banyak goresan di tangan Draco. Kalau diperhatikan, sepertinya anak Lucius itu juga kurang makan. Draco selalu kurus, seperti dirinya, tapi sekarang Harry yakin berat tubuh Draco pasti lebih enteng. Padahal Draco lebih tinggi.

"Kau seperti tusuk gigi," kata Harry berkomentar ringan.

Draco mendelik, membuat Harry terhibur. Pelototan mata Draco sungguh mengesankan: penuh racun dan panas. Seumur-umur Harry hanya menjumpai kesan seperti itu pada Draco Malfoy.

"Seperti kau tidak saja," sembur Draco.

"Apanya yang tidak?"

Nada dingin ini membuat dua pemuda itu terdiam. Baru mereka sadari langkah-langkah ringan dan gesit terdengar di ruang _infirmary_ itu. Snape berjalan santai, jubahnya yang hitam berkibar dramatis. Pria itu memang mirip kelelawar saat itu. Caranya berjalan juga bikin Harry heran, enteng dan seperti terbang. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Snape memang selalu sukses membuat Harry terheran-heran, dari omongannya yang sepedas keripik singkong berlumur cabai level sepuluh, kemampuannya meracik ramuan sampai kesetiaannya pada Dumbledore. Jasa pria itu tiada tara. Tiada duanya, Snape ini.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sir," cetus Draco pelan. Dia menggeser kursinya ke samping, tanpa sadar mendekati tepi ranjang Harry.

Snape menyeringai melihat Harry.

Harry merasa seolah hendak diterkam singa. Lebih tepatnya kelelawar berkepala singa.

"Menyimak diagnosa Madam Pomfrey dan kondisimu yang menyedihkan ini…" tuh, kan, lidahnya setumpul Pedang Gryffindor, "…bisa dipastikan kau menderita Demam-Musim-Panas-Yang-Susah-Disembuhkan. Hanya menyerang satu dari sepuluh milyar penduduk, Potter," kata Snape gembira.

Draco batuk-batuk kecil. Ferret pirang jangkung ini entah minta diapakan!

Harry kaget, sebal dan kesal melihat keceriaan di wajah tirus Snape. Pria itu masih sama menjengkelkannya seperti dulu. "Adakah obatnya, Sir?" tanyanya sesopan mungkin. Dalam hati dia ingin menutupi kepalanya sendiri dengan bantal.

"Seperti aku bilang tadi, Potter. Susah disembuhkan, meracik obatnya juga susah," balas Snape. Kebahagiaan terendus jelas dari keceriaan suara dan wajah kurusnya yang sedikit memerah.

Harry makin dongkol melihat sudut-sudut bibir Draco berkedut-kedut menahan tawa. Harry merasa terkepung ular dan kelelawar jahat. Dia tersudut tanpa bisa berkutik.

"Tapi kepalamu yang tanpa isi itu tidak perlu cemas," lanjut Snape. "Aku hampir selesai membuat ramuan untukmu. Yang susah sekali, sejujurnya. Lebih susah daripada membuat ramuan dari Mandrake."

Draco kelihatan tertarik.

Harry bergerak-gerak gelisah dari balik selimut yang sudah ditariknya dari kaki.

"Aku hanya kurang satu bahan," kata Snape lambat-lambat.

"Bahan apa itu, Sir?" tanya Draco. Dia tak lagi menyembunyikan cengiran.

"_Dragon's Breath_."

Napas Naga? Jelas sekali harapan hidup Harry makin tipis tiap detik. Ketemu naga saja sudah meningkatkan resiko kematiannya, apalagi dekat-dekat untuk mendapatkan napasnya. Itu pun kalau tidak jadi arang duluan kena semburan apinya.

"Mati, pasti mati," gumam Harry, tidak mengindahkan duo Slytherin di dekatnya.

Snape menyeringai. Draco sudah menutup wajahnya, entah menyembunyikan tawa atau berdoa khidmat untuk Harry.

"Ada gantinya, sebenarnya," tukas Snape, membuat dua muridnya menatap serentak ke arahnya. Snape mengalihkan pandangannya pada Draco, yang mulai merasa was-was. "Draco, Dragon of the Stars."

Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk Harry dan Draco mencerna kalimat pendek Snape. Dua-duanya mendelik saat tahu artinya.

"Napas saya?" Draco terkesiap.

"_Napasnya_?" Harry nyaris berteriak. Tentu saja yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya cicitan melengking mirip tikus terjepit.

Snape mengangguk kalem.

"Tidak, saya tidak sudi," kata Harry terbata.

Draco juga kelihatan tersinggung. Dia menurunkan tangan dari dadanya. Tangannya membentuk dua kepalan kurus penuh tulang. "Aku juga tidak sudi memberikan bagian tubuhku untukmu," gertaknya.

Perseteruan itu tidak akan menemukan titik temu kalau Snape tidak segera menengahi. "Potter, kau bosan hidup atau apa?" bentaknya. Untung Pomfrey tidak ada di tempat. Wanita itu pasti akan balik membentaknya dan mengatakan _sangat_ dilarang untuk membentak pasien. "Draco, kau ingin jadi terdakwa kalau _The Boy Hero_ ini mati?"

Pada akhirnya Draco setuju memberikan beberapa hembusan napasnya untuk ramuan Snape. Harry juga tak kalah menggerutu. Remaja berambut berantakan itu cemas. Bukan lagi karena sakitnya, melainkan karena ramuan yang dijanjikan Snape.

Ramuan itu kuning pucat. Melihatnya saja Harry ingin muntah. Dia lebih ingin muntah lagi melihat Snape mengawasinya dari kaki ranjangnya, matanya yang hitam berkilat menakutkan. Tapi, Harry memejamkan mata dan menguatkan hati, St. Mungo atau napas Draco. Harry pilih yang terakhir.

Dugaan Harry tidak terbukti.

Harry mengira ramuan itu akan berbau kol busuk atau brokoli mentah. Ayolah, bahannya ada yang dari _sari_ manusia. Sari Draco Malfoy pula. Pasti pahit, tidak enak dan rasanya menjijikkan.

Nyatanya ramuan itu tidak mengerikan. Rasa mint dan ringan meski kental. Harry kaget sendiri. Dia terpaku menatap _vial_ kosong di tangannya yang makin kurus.

Harry tidak membantah saat Snape memberinya empat _vial_ lagi. Ramuan aneh itu memang membuatnya sembuh. Setelah dua hari Pomfrey membiarkannya kembali ke asrama. Murid tahun kedelapan kembali ke asrama masing-masing. Mereka memang perkecualian, atas kebijakan McGonagall yang mengizinkan anak-anak di tahun Harry untuk kembali ke Hogwarts menyelesaikan pendidikan mereka. Tidak banyak yang kembali. Banyak yang tewas dan sebagian lagi memilih sekolah ke luar negeri.

Ron dan Hermione ternganga mendengar cerita Harry. Karena itu sangat memalukan, Harry sampai meminta mereka bersumpah tidak akan membocorkannya pada siapa pun, termasuk Mrs. Weasley.

Harry melihat Draco duduk sendiri di ujung meja Slytherin saat sarapan. Dengan mantap Harry menghampirinya. Dia akan berterima kasih. Kalau dipikir-pikir, kedudukan mereka seri sekarang. Harry menyelamatkan Draco dari Fiendfyre, dan Draco menyelamatkannya, dengan napasnya. Mungkin mereka bisa berteman.

**.-.-.**

**The End**


End file.
